SD Landslide Gundam
RX-105 Ξ SD Landslide Xi Gundam '''(Xi Gundam, Xi, Ξ, Landslide Gundam, Landslide Xi, RX-105, pronounced "Ksee") Base off the Original Xi Gundam's super deformed model the Landslide Gundam is a highly upgraded work in progress. Combinging several styles for modeling a Gunpla the Landslide gundam holds up to its name in a overwhelming one sided victory stratagy when deployed in combat. Technology & Combat characteristics Using the original Xi SD Gundam mold Rugo constructed a number of resin armor plates primarily focusing on increase defensive an detail for the armor. Using the Resin molds to add green layer armor over each of the shoulder plates and around the shield the armor appears more bulky but retains its over all performance due to its flight mode. Next the yellow plating on the Gunpla were removed for clear Plexiglas molds for the crown on its head, chest, an shield. Once done each of those were fitted with led light system power by a small LR41 batterie that can be connected via attachment cord to its shield to increase performance. Along with all the changes the crown was given a mode change to unfold from behind the V fine crown creating a triple crown effect when activated. The chest was completly remolded so to prevent its odd transformation appearance. Creating a new mold that is solid. Removing the standard red gem in the center of IX's chest for a clear red case able to pop open revealing a miniature beam cannon underneath that when firing spray a volley of 7 beams at a time in different directions. For each arm the armor was replace in favor for custom resin rework allowing for the missile launchers found on each elbow on the master grade of Xi Gundam could be used on Landslide Gundam's arms as well. Creating a hing door for the grenade launcher to slide out evenly so to be used in combat on both elbows. Once again taking hints from the master grade of Xi gundam the knees had to be rework to allow for a hing door that houses Large Missile Launchers. next after creating a good deal of resin armor parts an extensions Rugo started work on the closer details for landslide gundam. Using a Photo etch design for all the vents an details on the Landslide the performance an armor itself increase dramatically from its Xi's original states. Building a resin Micro Missile Pod for the SD Landslide Gundam was a trick because of its size but after making a resin link for the back of Landslide Gundam the Micro Missile Pod slide perfectly between the Two flight stabilizers on its back. Removing the hands of the standard SD Xi Gundam in favor for resin hands with palm holes link to beam sabers in the arm for close range combat. Apart from slightly using photo etch on the beam rifle of Landslide a resin attachment had to be created for close up combat so a beam bayonet was attach underneath the barrel. Armaments '''Double Beam Pistols While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, Landslide Gundam is equipped with a beam pistol. The beam pistol is also capable of emitting a beam knife from its barrel, allowing the Landslide Gundam to use it as melee weapon should the situation call for it. Stored behind shield and a secondary pistol is strap to the left leg via magnet link. 60mm Vulcan Guns ''' A standard armament of many Federation mobile suits is a pair of head-mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell-firing weapons have a high rate of fire but have little power. The vulcan guns are an offensive weapon designed to be used against small lightly armored targets such as ground combat vehicles or attack helicopters. '''Beam Sabers A standard weapon found on all gundam models. due to custom rework on the Landslide gundam's hands an palms the beam sabers remain out of site tell active emiting there beam directly out of the gunpla's hands for close range combat. Missile Launcher The missiles are moderately powerful self-propelling explosives that can deal significant damage to a target but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. They are mounted in the movable elbow segments. Large Missile Launcher In order to fight against heavy armored enemies, Landslide Gundam has a pair of large missile launchers. The missiles are larger and more powerful self-propelling explosives that can deal significant damage to a target but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. They are mounted in the movable knee segments. Shield The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. On the outsides of the sheild a Green plexiglas layer has been attach with LED lights inside it an a connector cord running to the suit itself when used in combat after activating the sheild is able to repel much more powerful beam base attacks. Micro Missile Pod It fires a micro missile salvo to bombard enemies, used for a quick end to long range conflicts the Micro msisile pod acts almost like a tail for the landslide after it transforms into flight mode allowing for much more flight control when changing directions. Underneath the pod it has a propellent tank that allows for greater speeds to be achieved while in flight. Funnel Missiles These are Landslides Gundam's remote weapons. Unlike the standard funnels, they explode upon impact, giving the weapons their name, Funnel Missiles. They are stored in the rear skirt armor & in the under armor of the shoulders. total of funnel missiles 20. Micro Beam Turrets A prototype system using the Landslide Gundam's LR44 batterie powering the led system. This turret system runs along the edges of the shoulder plates of the Landslide gundam giving it a well rounded beam defense from all angles as it folds up for flight mode or when down in normal ms mode. The beams are all link to the LR44 batterie giving them a great deal of power but at the cost of the batteries power supply for the LED. Number of micro turrets are 5 on each plate of shoulder armor, total 20 Micro Beam Turrets. Special Equipment & Features Minovsky Craft Emitters When scattered in open space or in the air, the repulsive forces between charged Minovsky particles cause them to spontaneously align into a regular cubic lattice structure called an I-field. Batteries Supply System Unlike other Gunpla the landslide Gundam has a LR41 battery that allows its LED's to shin when activated and when the LED's system is off the power can be transfer to the Micro beam turret system on the shoulder plating of the Landslide giving them a noticeable increase in strength.